The death of bendak starkiller?
by THE SHARK
Summary: the rookie duelist wes faces of agianst a dueling legend bendak star killer to the death
1. Default Chapter

THE DEATH OF BENDAK STARKILLER ?!?!?!?!  
  
The crowd in the dueling arena was a bit larger than usual but it sure as hell didn't put any pressure on Bendak Starkiller. Bendak Starkiller was the most feared dueler in and outside of the arena, mainly because he fought to the death in his duels. Bendak stood tall in a semi shiny yellow armor, you could tell he had fought many dangerous battles.  
  
Bendak had a deep glare across the arena at his opponent, Wes. Wes was new to dueling but he had fought his way through many hard fought battles with his shiny silver armor and brown hair with his two bladed sword that he has had very good luck with so far. He may be a rookie but he was very deadly.  
  
" Ladies and gentle men were gathered here for a amazing battle!" The announcer exclaimed. "On the left side coming out of retirement for one last battle, the most feared duelist leaving others shaking in there boots if they were still alive to wear them! BENDAK STARKILLER!" A roar of cheer went through out the arena.  
  
"And on your right we have a rookie with great potential that has fought his way up the ranks, by destroying every one who has been in his path but will Bendak be next? I give u WES!" the arena once again came up in an uproar  
  
"GO!" the announcer yelled. At lightning fast speed both battlers threw there grenades Wes jumped to the left dodging the bomb but Bendak was hit bad. Wes ran as fast as he could towards Bendak slashing him with his sword, then Starkiller shot Wes with a charged up laser knocking him over. Getting up Wes hit Bendak behind the legs making him fall over. Wes held the sword over his back gaining power to stab Bendak, then Bendak kicked Wes making him loose his balance then angered with fury Wes throws down a smoke grenade, trying to find safety Bendak reaches for the cage surrounding the arena. From above Wes jumps down and Starkiller jumps out of the way, and pulls out his sword, they slash at each other locking swords then Wes says with a smirk "sorry I had to win this way" he kicks Starkiller in the chest and hits him hard across the stomach.  
  
"We have a new champion the undefeated Wes!" Wes walked out bloody and tired and says to him self "I think I need a drink." 


	2. a couple of shots

The next week after Wes narrowly escaped with his life over the win  
  
of Bendak Starkiller ;He walked in to a local saloon.He walked up to the  
  
bartender and asked for some tequila on the rocks.The barrtender nodded and  
  
Wes took a seat.*I guess I should be Leaving to look for Jedi Bastilla*See  
  
weeks ago he was assigned to search for her by his boss.....A bunch of  
  
drunken men walked up to him and one said "Get out of here .You smug!"Wes  
  
just smiled and Ignroned them.The drunken man was starting to get mad and  
  
was about to say something but Wes turned his head and looked at him.  
  
"Since when does a drunken bastard tell me what to do."Wes said calmly.The  
  
group of drunken men looked at there so called boss and the boss turned to  
  
them and said "Men take out your weapons :hiccop: "Then the boss turned to  
  
Wes and Pulled out his weapon.So did his friends.Wes just grinned .  
  
"So this is the way were going to play gentlemen.Then lets take this  
  
outside."Wes walked outside and the men followed him out.Wes turned around  
  
to face the men.The boss turned around to face his men.  
  
"I can take care of the big shot by myself."Then the boss turned  
  
around to face Wes.The rest of his friends put there guns away.  
  
"How about a draw?"Wes said.  
  
"Thats fine with me big shot!"  
  
"1.....2...... 3"Wes said.Then the guns begain fireing.The  
  
group of men looked on but couldnt see anything cause there was to much dust  
  
around.The men looked on but the sounds of shooting finally stoped.The men  
  
looked on and could see a shape of a man walking towards them.  
  
"Hahahah I see you took care of that-"He stoped and Wes walked  
  
up to him and grinned.The men begain to cower in fear.  
  
"No he died and now hahaha your all going to die to."Wes  
  
grinned and took out his weapon and shot them all.Wes looked down at the  
  
dead bodies before him."Stupidasses"He said and kick one and walked back  
  
inside the saloon.He took his seat and finished his drink and the left the  
  
saloon. 


End file.
